


Masters of the Game [fic & podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Bleach, Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, female!Master, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all as he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of the Game [fic & podfic]

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/masters%20od%20the%20game.mp3) | **Size:** 2.32MB | **Duration:** 2:28min

  
---|---  
  
There was a loud sound that reminded him of pipes screeching against each other. Aizen smiled a small smile. What they hadn’t realized was that he had planned it all – his rise, his war, his fall, his capture, his imprisonment. He had the entirety of eternity to wait, but he had only needed to contact the right person to ensure that he would return on top when everybody thought he was fallen forever. The fools!

A rather unimpressive Greek column materialized into existence. A part of it opened and… a woman?… stepped out. She was striking, in quite a lot of ways. Long legs, heels, a long red dress, breasts that Aizen was quite certain defied gravity in a few ways, a mane of beautiful, curly red hair and… well. Nobody was perfect. It wasn’t her short stature that was really an issue, but…

“You are finally here.”

“It’s the right day,” she said, cutting him out of his confinement. “I went back in time to ask you if you were sure this was when you wanted to be freed.”

“I recall that. Seven years of waiting. But now, it is all ready. I will ruin your Doctor. I assume he is the reason behind your change of looks?”

“Unfortunately. I will make certain your Ichigo is out of the picture.”

Aizen took her hand. Things like romance were so much more familiar now that the Master was female. He’d never been particularly fond of men. “Yes, my sweet,” he said. “Together, we are unstoppable. Although I must ask…”

“Yes?”

“What’s with the beard?”

The Master scowled. “Dwarf. I get to be a dwarf this time.”

Well, Aizen thought. All he needed was to hypnotize himself out of noticing that. Then everything would go well. Until he got rid of her and ruled the world himself.


End file.
